Little Stories
by LonelyArtist
Summary: Little stories using the Sonic characters!
1. It's Snow Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog nor the ideas for these stories.

**It's Snow Fun**

Snow was falling in the city. It was already piled up, too. Sonic and Tails were walking along. Sonic just couldn't contain himself. He picked up a bunch of snow and threw it at Knuckles. "Whee! Isn't the snow just great, Tails?"

Tails blocked the snow with a shoulder. "Are you for real, Sonic? It's cold and wet and I'm freezing! I'm going to the coffee shop and get warmed up!"

Sonic laughed and continued stomping through the wetness. "You have no romance in your soul! You should learn to look at the brighter side of things!"

Tails headed off in the other direction. "I am! I'm going to look at a nice bright steaming cup of hot chocolate!"

Sonic danced in the air. "I'm going to ask Rouge to take a ride in the country with me so we can really enjoy nature's winter wonderland in all it's beauty!"

Tails didn't stop. "Well, if that's what turns you on, do it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic and Rouge were riding in his car--beat up from lack of use (running is faster)--and travelling quite a long ways from town. Rouge was concerned. "Do you think it's wise to ride out so far, Sonic?"

"Why not? It's a beautiful day!" He was referencing the fact that it had stopped snowing. "Breath in that clean fresh air! It's invigorating!

"We'd better be getting back! The sun will be going down soon and the roads will be getting slippery!"

"Nonsense! How can anything go wrong when everything is so right?" He started singing. "We're riding in a winter wonderland!"

With the singing, Sonic didn't notice they were coasting downhill. "Sonic! Slow down! You're going too fast!"

"The brakes won't hold! I'm slipping off the road!"

"Eek!" The car hit the side of a tree, dumping a load of snow on its passengers, before continuing down the slope. "Sonic! I can't see!"

"That makes two of us!" The car hit the frozen pond and broke open the ice.

Rouge stood up and started yelling. "Sonic! Now look what you did! I'm soaking wet! Take me home!"

"Sure Rouge! But how! We can't swim!" Rouge made Sonic walk her across on his shoulders. "I'm sorry I asked!"

"I should have my head examined for letting you talk me into this! You and your nature's wonderland! I'm freezing!"

"I'm not exactly getting sunburned!"

They started to walk on the highway, waiting for a car to pick them up. Rouge's teeth chattered. "I-I n-never w-want to speak t-t-y-you again! And t-t-th-think I left a n-nice warm f-fireplace for th-this!"

"D-d-don't panic! There's a c-car c-coming!" Sonic was shocked by the driver. "It's Knuckles!"

Rouge ran to him. "Thank goodness! Knuckles, you're a hero! I love you!"

Knuckles held out a blanket for her. "What's not to love? I'm just a lovable Saint Bernard who came to the rescue! Wrap yourself in this, doll!" On the way back, Kncukles continued talking to Rouge. "Tails told me you were going riding with the creep, so I figured I'd better come looking for you!"

"How clever!" Sonic didn't say anything, sitting in the back seat, while Knuckles and Rouge continued talking. "Daddy was right about you when he said you were the smartest fellow around!"

"How true!"

----------------------------------------------------

Back at the coffee shop, everyone was having a good time at Sonic's expense. Tails laughed. "Well, well, well! If it isn't the Jolly Blue Snowman!"

Knuckles gave a sarcastic remark. "Do you want to call a tow truck for your car or wait for the spring thaw?"

Sonic just put his head in his hands. "Oh, shut up! If I never see snow again it'll be too soon!"

**The End**


	2. Muff Fluff

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or the ideas for this story.

**Muff Fluff**

Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Rouge were out on a winter picnic. Tails was ice-skating. Amy remarked over his choice of head wear. "That Tails is too clever for words!"

Rouge agreed. "Yes, a muff over his ears and nose!"

Tails came over and mentioned the food. "May I join the party?"

Sonic smiled. "Sure, Tails! Help yourself!" He turned away from him and spoke to Amy. "These ice skating picnics are sure fun!"

"Yes!"

Sonic turned back to the food, and it was all gone! All Tails could say was, "That was delicious!" And he burped.

Sonic spoke to the girls. "What he really needs is a muff over his mouth!"

**The End**


End file.
